


Kill Me, Kill Me Not

by DyoAll (boredpanda18)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gumiho Kyungsoo, M/M, Mpreg, Nudism, Nymph Jongin, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/DyoAll
Summary: A gumiho is trying to kill Jongin. It's an adorable gumiho though.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

The first time someone tried to kill Jongin, it was a gumiho. A very cute gumiho. Even though trying to describe your would-be murderer as cute or adorable is not ideal, Jongin could not think of any other adjectives that would best describe Kyungsoo. He’s not the least bit threatening even if he had a makeshift dagger clutched in his hand made of brittle twigs, and Jongin was almost insulted that the gumiho thought that that would be enough to kill him, a hundred year old tree nymph. 

His age is considered young for a tree nymph but the gumiho looked younger. Judging by the gumiho who ages the same rate as a tree nymph does, Kyungsoo looked around 90-years old. Of course the twig broke when Kyungsoo tried to stab him and Jongin comforted the crying gumiho after his failed attempt. He was not too willing to be comforted by the nymph though so he ran away before more unwarranted ‘comforting’ could be given. Jongin had no idea why was a kid gumiho trying to kill him, but that would only be the first of many attempts to end his life.

Over the centuries, Kyungsoo had tried to kill him again and again and it was amusing for the tree nymph. They were almost immortal and Kyungsoo’s ignorant effort would always be in vain. Kyungsoo’s skin was smooth, Jongin observed the first time Kyungsoo touched him for a prolonged period of time with hands on his neck trying to choke him. Jongin was on the forest floor trapped by Kyungsoo straddling on top of him . Kyungsoo’s face was contorted, deep in concentration trying to block air from entering the nymph’s body while Jongin made no effort to fight back opting to observe the gumiho. Nine tails the color of snow was swaying behind Kyungsoo, his messy hair is of the same color. Two foxlike ears juts from his head. He had thick brows but thicker lips. How could someone who looked so gentle be so violent towards him? Kyungsoo gave up once he realized Jongin does not need oxygen to survive, Jongin raised his hand to pat the deflated Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The boy looked like he was on the verge of crying and the angry look he was giving him only served to make the nymph chuckle. 

The first time Jongin had hoped to be friends with Kyungsoo, the latter was offering him an apple. Red marred his cheeks almost the same shade as the fruit and Jongin smiled when he received it. He knew the apple is poisoned by the expectant look the gumiho is giving him once he took a bite of it.

“It’s delicious, Kyungsoo.” Jongin smiled when he finished eating the fruit. After that, Kyungsoo did not left him alone for the rest of that day. He was probably hoping to witness him succumb to his death. What was supposed to be a nuisance, Jongin took as an opportunity to get closer to Kyungsoo. They never had quality time spent together except for the times Kyungsoo is trying to kill him. Even that is debatable if it could really be considered quality time but Jongin would like to insist it is. He wanted to spend the day with Kyungsoo and Jongin decided to pick more apples on the field where Kyungsoo also probably picked the apple to poison and give to him.

Jongin realized Kyungsoo probably stole the apple when the gumiho had hidden himself behind him when Jongin was asking for the permission of the three nymph sisters who owned the fruit field if they could pick apples.

“Whose that hiding behind you, Jongin?” Irene, the leader of the trio, asked.

“Uhhh... it’s a gumiho. He’s my friend.” Jongin said. He could feel Kyungsoo elbowing him when he said the word friend, but he did not voice any protest probably scared of drawing more attention from the other nymphs.

“A gumiho? It’s my first time seeing one of those. I thought they went extinct.” Joy, the other sister, said. Jongin did not know gumihos are supposed to be extinct, but there’s Kyungsoo so it’s untrue. The sister looked curiously at Kyungsoo who stepped closer towards Jongin’s back as a protection of sort.

“Ohh, look. He has nine tails and fox ears. He is a gumiho.” Wendy, the last sister, cooed.

The three nymph sisters was about to come closer to Kyungsoo and Jongin could see the fear etched on Kyungsoo’s face when he looked back. Out of panic, Kyungsoo transformed from his human form to his fox form. It’s the first time Jongin saw Kyungsoo over the centuries they know each other on his fox form, and it’s... small. His fox form looked like that of a small fox cub with a fur coated in white. It only served to make the three sisters coo some more wanting to get Kyungsoo, but Jongin was able to grab Kyungsoo first. He was unsurprisingly light.

“You see, my friend is shy. He’s scared of strangers.” Jongin reasoned.

The three sister blinked, all looking at Kyungsoo’s fox form.

“Aww, maybe next time.” Joy said. “but you two are free to pick apples on our field though.”

“That’s a pity.” Irene said.

“See you around Jongin. The night star festival is coming, is Kyungsoo gonna be your date?” Wendy winked, trying to tease him. Jongin rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo would never say yes even if he ask him out for it which was rather tempting now that someone had suggested it.

When the three sister left leaving Jongin alone with the small fox, Kyungsoo bit his finger immediately before reverting back to his human form.

“We’re not friends.” Kyungsoo sulked, facing away from Jongin.

“I did not realized you were scared of other nymphs” Jongin chuckled, his other hand caressed the part where Kyungsoo bit him. “Now, I feel honoured you’re not scared of me.”

“Nymphs are scary” Kyungsoo reasoned.

“I’m a nymph.” Jongin deadpanned.

“Yeah, but I know you since we were kids.” Kyungsoo tilted his gaze back towards Jongin. He had an unreadable expression Jongin could not discern. “It’s been five centuries since I started to want to kill you.”

Jongin thinned his lips.

“That long, huh?” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo straight in his eyes. Jongin came to realize that there were a lot of things with Kyungsoo he does not know yet. He knew Kyungsoo had expressive eyes mostly displaying anger, but it’s also sometimes filled with sadness. Jongin had never seen Kyungsoo smile. He knew he is supposed to hate on Kyungsoo but he could not bring himself to, it’s almost like he had been draw to him since he had met him. Jongin does not think he’s in love with Kyungsoo. He knows it, but it’s undeniable that there’s a pull that draws Jongin towards him. He could not bring himself to feel spite or any semblance of it towards Kyungsoo. 

There were many questions, but Jongin grounded himself in what he knew. He knew he likes Kyungsoo, maybe not yet romantically, but he likes him. He knew he wanted to be friends with Kyungsoo, to be closer to him. He knew he wanted to spend that day with him.

“Are you just going to stand there looking at me, or are we going to pick apples?” Kyungsoo asked, snapping him from his reverie.

Jongin smiled as he approached Kyungsoo for them to start picking apples.

By twilight, their bellies were full of the fruit. Jongin was happy. The two of them watched the sun set while sitting on a branch of the tallest tree. Kyungsoo throughout the day kept looking at him expectantly, hoping for the poison to do its work but it never came. Jongin was again alive, and Kyungsoo failed yet again.

“You’re not going to die easily, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo said in a small voice as the last slip of sunlight illuminated his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I wrote this on my phone. Unbeta-ed too.

The next time Jongin found Kyungsoo, a week hasn’t even passed by. Jongin’s memories were still fresh from blushing cheeks, setting sun, and the aftertaste of apples. A group of younger nymphs are surrounding Kyungsoo’s fox form. It has to be Kyungsoo, he’s the only gumiho who ever roams their area of the forest. The kid nymphs were loudly cooing at the distressed nine-tailed fox as opposed to the gentle hum of quiet fondness that keeps whispering in Jongin’s mind. Kyungsoo’s tail is low and shivering and it was an endearing sight as it was pitiful, Kyungsoo had no grounds to be scared of nymphs. They are among the forest’s most gentle creatures.

Since he was the only nymph Kyungsoo is not scared of, he felt like it was his moral responsibility to protect his ‘friend’. Kyungsoo would vehemently rebuke him if he hears his thoughts out loud, but Jongin’s laidback mantra of living by his own rules doesn’t say that their friendship could not be voluntarily one-sided as long as he desired to. Kyungsoo is free to be grumbly and moody and mean to him, it’s cute and it couldn’t kill him literally. 

So like a wolf stalking his prey and jumping in for the catch, Jongin swooped Kyungsoo away from his younger kind to run while laughing away from the little nymphs who were immediately whining on fairness and wanting the gumiho for themselves. Jongin’s much lengthier legs were able to easily dodge himself away from the younger nymphs’ eyesight. His bare feet skim through grassy loam away from the fading sound of children and closer to a much louder one. The sound of raging water falling from up above. The sound crescendos with every step and as the volume became louder, Jongin is becoming more aware of the little fox he’s holding. 

Too Quiet.

Too Timid.

It’s almost like it’s not Kyungsoo at all. Kyungsoo is as intense as the waterfall they are getting close to. He has to be, he’s a wannabe assassin. Sure, Jongin doesn’t take him seriously but if Nymph were more mortal, the danger that lurks with Kyungsoo is more valid. 

Cool winds met Jongin’s face as the northern wind drizzles some water from the falling water towards their direction. The waterfall is now in sight and the river below it looks too tempting not to jump in. 

Jongin placed Kyungsoo near the banks. He gave him a pointed look. Kyungsoo‘s tail was down. Without warning, Kyungsoo immediately transformed into his human form. Kyungsoo looked angry.

“I did not need any help.” Kyungsoo grumbled. There’s the Kyungsoo Jongin knew.

Jongin sat on a big boulder beside Kyungsoo. They were then quiet. He should tease Kyungsoo, it’s fun skirting around the gumiho’s short temper and testing his limits but Jongin chose not to. Kyungsoo looked solemn despite what he just said. Spending time with him in silence could have the semblance of the good quality time he so craves for from the shorter male.

Kyungsoo did not protest at their close proximity. His brows were knitted but that's mostly just coming from his we're-not-friends pride that he's too stubborn to let go. His eyes though were blank.

Kyungsoo was lonely, he could infer that much. He doesn't know how that relates into wanting him dead, but at that moment, Kyungsoo does not even pose any threat. He also doesn't seem to be plotting his next attempt to murder him.

He wanted to be friends with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is cute and it's not like there hasn't been any inter-species romance that had happened in the forest before. His friend Chanyeol has had his fair share of flings with the werewolves living in the caves up north. However, he wants to take thing slow. There's no hidden agenda with his friendship. It's not like his end goal is to just invite Kyungsoo as a date on the approaching night star festival.

Kyungsoo was just barely tolerating his presence, but that's at least a good first step to the right direction. Jongin chanced a glance at the gumiho. He was looking down at the moist pebbles on his feet while quietly humming to a song he's not familiar with. It's probably some gumiho lullaby.

For a brief moment, he wanted to get back on his words and just invite Kyungsoo to be his date in the festival. He would probably get a flat-out scandalized 'no' as an answer but at least he would bare his intentions for him. It's up to Kyungsoo if he would take his invitation at face value. 

He doesn't want to ruin his chances with the gumiho though. He's no expert in Kyungsoo but he's convinced he's not volatile. Just because they picked apples and watched the sun set together doesn't mean they're buddies now and that Kyungsoo would magically forget his centuries-long desire on wanting to kill him. He has to handle his advances of friendship with Kyungsoo delicately. He should be smooth and not get too excited. 

Jongin noticd that there's a thin sheen of sweat forming on Kyungsoo's forehead. It's not even hot and Kyungsoo did not do any physical activities. On reflex, Jongin placed the back of his hand on Kyungsoo's forehead to gauge his temperature. This action earned a glare from Kyungsoo but he did not do any more protest.

Kyungsoo did seem more tame that day.

Kyungsoo was warm but not too hot to warrant any additional worries. He's not sick.

"Do gumihos even get sick? We don't, but I know that wolves do and your biology is closer to them than it is with us."

Kyungsoo shook his head and crossed his arms. Jongin smiled internally because he was sure with himself that Kyungsoo would just ignore his question but he responded. Jongin decided to prod some more. 

"You know, I haven't asked this before since you're always too busy trying to kill me, but you wear strange garments."

Jongin knew that him and his kind has thick vines and leaves covering their forms while the wolves have garments made from the skin of the animals they've hunted. What Kyungsoo is wearing looks more refined though, and Jongin would be lying if he won't admit it looked pretty on him but it still looked odd. 

Kyungsoo's eyes looked down on what he's wearing, blinking up at him and his curious glance. 

"This is a yukata." Kyungsoo said. "This are human clothes."

The word human first sounded foreign on Jongin, but then it registers.

"Humans, you hang out with humans?" Jongin's eyes enlarged, panic escalating. Humans are dangerous creatures and he's not sure what to feel with Kyungsoo wearing their clothes or taking part with their customs. Much less, spending his time with them.

"I don't just hang out with them, I live with them." Kyungsoo says, he sounded so calm with this bit of information. "Where do you think I stay whenever I'm not here trying to kill you?"

Jongin bit his lips.

"I don't know, with other gumihos?"

Kyungsoo just stared at him. 

"You're not trying to kill me so why are you here?"

Jongin was scandalized at knowing that Kyungsoo is fraternizing with mortals. He's glaring at Kyungsoo, more specifically at the clothes he's wearing. He takes back his previous thought, yukatas or whatever it's called does not make Kyungsoo pretty.

Kyungsoo stood up, very much aware of Jongin's eyes trailing him. His cheeks are reddened.

"I came here because.." Kyungsoo started. 

He started fumbling with his clothing, hands coming to undo the knot on his yukata. Jongin was confused at what Kyungsoo was doing. He wasn't given any further warning as the fabric Kyungsoo was wearing fell on the riverbank ground revealing every inch of Kyungsoo's skin.

The silence was deafening and Jongin could not even hear the rush of the waterfall. He had to control his nerves to stay sane. His mind registered Kyungsoo's voice and then he could hear it clearly.

"My heat is coming and I want you to take care of it." Kyungsoo said with clear conviction, demand laced on his voice. Kyungsoo held Jongin's gaze, no shame with his exposed body.

Jongin was supposed to take things slow. Friendship was supposed to be the initial goal. Is this Kyungsoo's new idea of trying to kill him?

If it is, it's working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing with this au, I just got the sudden urge to add another chapter even though I was so sure I was gonna drop this. I hope the movition would linger with me so I can add more chapters.
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @blamedyo
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated~


End file.
